Wherever You Are
by Kalina4
Summary: Legolas’ childhood friend, Silmarwen, follows him to Rivendell and ends up joining the Fellowship. Will Legolas and the others be able to handle a stubborn, pampered young maiden who doesn’t know which end of a sword to use?
1. Farewell Not

Wherever You Are

By Kalina

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, various publishers including, but not limited to, New Line Cinema and Ballantine Books. Silmarwen was born in the depths of my twisted imagination and, therefore, belongs to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Welcome to my first-ever Lord of the Rings fanfic. I thought I'd play around with a new character and introduce her to the fandom. Please let me know what you think of Silmarwen and my story, be it good or bad (I'm hoping it will be more of the former ü). Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, but flames will merely be laughed at.

_Tarien _means "princess."

_Ai mellon _means "little friend."

_Namaarie _means "farewell."

Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter One: Farewell… Not

Northern Mirkwood lay awash in the radiance of early morning sunlight. Dewdrops sparkled like diamonds set atop the lush emerald of the grass carpeting the forest floor. Birds sang from their secret perches in the towering trees, their sweet melodies chorusing throughout the woods and lightening the hearts of all those fortunate enough to hear them.

Near the edge of the Realm of Thranduil, a young blonde Elf, dressed in brown and green, was in the process of saddling his white stallion. Observing him through keen jade eyes was a red-haired Elf maiden, clad in simple turquoise robes, perched on top of a large rock.

"It is much too pretty a day for you to be leaving," mused Silmarwen, a sad expression on her pale face.

Legolas smiled affectionately at her. "You know I cannot disobey my father, _Tarien_, and even if I could, I would not. I am proud to be his messenger to Lord Elrond in Rivendell."

"So proud that you would leave me here to fend for myself?" she countered, pouting prettily. "Really, Legolas, I thought our friendship meant more to you than this!"

He chuckled, knowing she was merely jesting with him. "Fend for yourself? _Tarien, _you have a million servants at your command. But if it makes you happier, I shall come back to you as soon as possible."

"Of course you shall," she breezily replied. "You will miss me terribly."

"Alas, but it is true!" Legolas said with a mock sigh. "Before I have even gone five miles from here, my heart will long to bask in the warmth of your smile, my eyes will ache to feast themselves on your beauty, and my nostrils will yearn to smell your enchanting fragrance once more…"

Silmarwen burst out laughing. "Please, Legolas," she gasped in between pealing cries of mirth, "do not _ever _speak of your nostrils when pledging eternal love and devotion! It is in _extremely _bad taste."

"Really? Alatariel did not think so."

She sobered almost instantly at the mention of the beautiful dark-haired Elf whose heart had belonged to Legolas ever since they were children. "When did this happen?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

He grinned. "Jealous, _ai mellon_?"

"No!" she exclaimed, blushing. "It is just that… well, Alatariel does not deserve you."

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She is too---" Silmarwen frantically cast around for a suitable adjective, and seized upon the only negative word that came to mind when Alatariel was involved, "flighty."

"_Flighty_?" repeated Legolas in amused disbelief.

"Yes. You need someone who is steady and balanced. Someone who does not have a volatile temper and do whatever she wants whenever it pleases her."

"I see," he said gravely. After a few minutes of pretending to consider the matter, he patted the horse's snowy flank thoughtfully and murmured, "I think Niessa would fit the necessary requirements."

"Not Niessa!" Silmarwen said quickly, horrified. "Her hair is too blonde!" She realized the absurdity of her statement and was suddenly tempted to bang her head against the nearest tree. Instead, she clasped her hands together and rested them on her lap, head bowed, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

Legolas stared at her for the longest of moments, admiring the way the sunlight wove threads of bright gold into her luxuriant red hair. _She really has grown up, _he mused silently, wondering why he had never noticed it until today. It was hard to imagine that the graceful and attractive young maiden before him was the same girl he'd spent his childhood years climbing up trees and playing mischievous pranks with. In his mind's eye, he could still see Silmarwen when she was barely eleven summers old, practically convulsing on the ground with laughter as Lansuil ran around in panic in an attempt to dodge the swarm of bees following him. Legolas could still clearly picture her several hours after that incident, lips pressed together to restrain her giggles, trying her best to maintain a solemn expression as her mother scolded her for dumping a jar of honey on the unfortunate Elf's head. The memory brought a fond smile to Legolas' face.

"There are times when I miss you, _Tarien_," he said softly, not fully aware that he had just spoken out loud.

Silmarwen lifted her confused gaze to him. "I am still here, Legolas."

"No, not you, the old you."

Before she could ask him what in the name of the Valar was he talking about, her childhood friend sat down on the grass beside her and tenderly tucked a stray strand of red-gold hair behind her ear. "I was merely joking," he admitted. "I have yet to pledge my undying affection to anyone."

Silmarwen was so distracted by the sensation of a thousand butterflies flying through her veins when he performed that simple, intimate gesture that she had no time to wonder over the massive relief she felt at hearing those words. "Before you fall in love with any maiden," she whispered in a husky voice, "she has to have my approval first."

Legolas grinned and stood up. "Rest assured that she will. I must get going. I will see you soon, Silmarwen."

"May the light of Earendil guide you on your journey," she said, also standing up. "I only wish I could go with you…" Her face suddenly lit up as a wonderful idea occurred to her. "Legolas, I can go with you! It would be a marvelous thing. I have never left the borders of Mirkwood before and now is my chance…"

He was shaking his head even before she had finished the second sentence. "No, absolutely not," he said firmly. "The way to Rivendell is long and fraught with many dangers. You are far too delicate for such a trip."

"That is where you are wrong," she retorted. "I am not unaccustomed to hardship… All right, maybe I am," she said quickly at his skeptical gaze, "but I am sure I can handle it. Besides, if you are there to protect me, I am certain nothing bad will happen."

"_Tarien_, I need to ride to Rivendell with all haste. You would be slowing me down. You already are, as a matter of fact."

"I can ride fast, too! Just give me some time to pack and saddle my horse."

"Are you insane?" he demanded. "Your father would _murder _me with his bare hands if he finds out I brought you along. I have the gift of immortality; I do not care to waste it."

But Silmarwen's jaw hardened in determination and the fire of adventure turned her eyes to the brilliant color of polished emeralds. Legolas felt a momentary surge of elation as he realized that the rebellious hellion he had adored so much had not completely disappeared. "I am sorry, Silmarwen. I cannot and I will not bring you with me."

"Legolas…"

He lifted a finger to her lips in order to silence her protest. He was slightly surprised by how soft those lips felt, like smooth satin. "I will not be gone for very long, and I will miss you." He pressed a fond kiss to her silky pale cheek and then mounted his stallion. Silmarwen was glaring at him, and he sighed inwardly. He had always hated it when she was angry with him, but there was nothing he could do about it for now.

He gave her his most heart-melting smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Legolas had to smother a laugh. Yes, underneath the ladylike façade, the old Silmarwen was still there. _"Namaarie, Tarien_!" he called gaily, spurring his horse on.

Silmarwen watched him ride away, the sunlight shining on his blonde hair, transforming it into a curtain of pure gold. Unconsciously, her fingers stroked the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her.

She straightened, her mind made up. "This is not farewell, Legolas," she promised softly in a voice as hard as steel. "You will be seeing me very soon… in the House of Elrond in Rivendell."


	2. The Secret Council

Wherever You Are

By Kalina

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, various publishers including, but not limited to, New Line Cinema and Ballantine Books. Silmarwen was born in the depths of my twisted imagination and, therefore, belongs to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: _Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo _means "A star shines on the hour of our meeting."

Please review! ü

Chapter Two: The Secret Council

Arwen stood on one of Rivendell's numerous balconies, quietly watching the sun rise above the far mountains. The pale sky was streaked with gold and faded blue, and warmth began to pervade the chilly air as daybreak came, claiming the land back from the night.

A single clear bell rang out, disrupting the ethereal silence.

"The warning bell for the Council of Elrond…" murmured Arwen, idly running a slender white hand over the cool stone pillar. She had wanted to attend, but her father had sternly forbidden her to do so. She wondered what they would discuss. It would concern the One Ring, of course, and a shiver of foreboding ran down her spine. Middle-earth was in peril, of that she was absolutely certain.

Several minutes passed, and soon the valley of Imladris was glowing in the light of the autumn morning, ringing with the sharp, cheerful symphonies of birdsong mixed with the noise of bubbling waters from the foaming riverbed. Arwen sighed, perfectly content to let the splendor of the day distract her from her worries, when she heard the clatter of hooves and a frantic neigh.

Her gray eyes widened in surprise when a slender figure clad in brown rode into Rivendell on a jet-black mare. Lifting her skirt slightly so she would not trip on its edges, she ran down the curving staircase to greet the new arrival.

Silmarwen had just dismounted when she saw the lady dressed in gray coming toward her, and she knew without a doubt that this was Arwen Evenstar. Long dark hair cascaded neatly down her back, framing a face of mesmerizing beauty. Her skin was flawless and as white as the purest snow, and her gray eyes glimmered with the white light of stars, while at the same time reflecting the golden rays of the sun.

The Lady Arwen was truly something to behold. Silmarwen was suddenly mortifyingly conscious of her own bedraggled state. Her red hair hung loose and uncombed, strands of it clinging to pale cheeks moist with sweat. She was sure that her face held smudges of dirt, and that her clothes--- actually, her brother's clothes--- were covered in dust and grime. She cringed inwardly as the vision of perfect loveliness floated to her and smiled.

"Welcome to the Last Homely House," said Arwen in a warm voice, carefully hiding her shock at seeing a travel-worn female dressed in male garments. "If it is Lord Elrond you seek, he is busy…" She trailed off when the other Elf maiden shook her head.

"I am looking for Legolas."

"The Prince of Mirkwood is also occupied," Arwen told her with a trace of apology. "Come inside while waiting, and I will fix you some refreshment. I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond."

Silmarwen automatically dipped into a curtsey. At first she was puzzled by the strange look Arwen gave her, and then she barely managed to stifle a horrified gasp when she remembered her lack of a skirt. She must have looked ridiculous, curtseying in her ragged travel attire. Cheeks flushing deep red in embarrassment, she stammered out her name, "I am Si---silmarwen of the Silvan Woodland Elves."

Arwen's enchanting smile lit up her entire face. "_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo_, Silmarwen. Now, let us go inside." She took the redheaded maiden by the hand and led her into the elegant building.

Forgetting good manners and proper etiquette due to her anxiety, Silmarwen blurted out, "I must see Legolas at once! It is a matter of utmost importance."

"What is wrong?" Arwen questioned, concern knitting her brow.

_I just want him to know I am here, _Silmarwen replied silently. The words sounded foolish even inside her head. "Please, Lady Arwen, I beseech you. Tell me where he is."

Sensing her desperation, Arwen reluctantly revealed the prince's whereabouts. "They are having a meeting at the back of the house," she said softly, almost conspiratorially. "I must warn you that it is a secret council, and they will not be---"

"Many thanks, my lady!" interrupted Silmarwen, before turning and rushing down the winding path leading to the back of the house, leaving an extremely puzzled Evenstar staring after her in bewilderment.

Silmarwen halted at the sound of deep voices speaking solemnly, then dropped to her knees and crawled behind a nearby bush. Peeking through the spaces in between the spiky green leaves, she caught sight of Legolas seated amongst the small gathering, and her heart leapt with joy. His blue eyes were narrowed slightly and there was an intense, focused expression on his handsome face as he listened to what a dark-haired man with a collar of silver and a fur-lined cloak was saying. A sigh escaped past Silmarwen's lips, which immediately surprised her.

_Why am I sighing over _Legolas_? _she asked herself furiously. Her friend _was _inarguably attractive, but he was just her friend, and nothing more. Besides, she had been around him practically ever since the day they were born. Why were his good looks affecting her only _now?_

She raised an eyebrow when she spotted a curly-haired being, smaller than a Dwarf, sitting quietly in a corner, gazing at the council with wide eyes. She was pretty sure _he _wasn't invited--- but then again, neither was she.

Hours passed and soon the noon-bell rang. All the Council sat with downcast eyes, deep in thought. Silmarwen shifted uncomfortably, her aching muscles demanding her to stand up and stretch them, but she was afraid that if she moved too much, she would be discovered spying. Again, she looked at the curly-haired being who was in plain sight of some, if not all, the company. Why hadn't anyone noticed _him _yet?

And suddenly, a small voice putting to words an astonishing declaration reverted Silmarwen's attention back to the Council.

"I will take the Ring… though I do not know the way."


	3. The Argument and the Decision

Wherever You Are

By Kalina

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, various publishers including, but not limited to, New Line Cinema and Ballantine Books. Silmarwen was born in the depths of my twisted imagination and, therefore, belongs to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Bess and Wunderlust have begged me not to write a tenth-member fic. I know this has been done to death, but I promise that my plot is a little bit different, so I'll just have to ask for your trust.

Chiad, I got the name "Silmarwen" from the Elvish Name Generator (). I chose it because it had a nice ring to it, and I didn't think it was stupid. Also, perhaps you could give me your reasons why you think my original character is a Mary Sue? That would be a big help so I can work on developing her.

I'd also like to thank Lady Catrina and Insane Dragoness for their comments.

To all the people I mentioned above, I really appreciate your reviews, and I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint you. Feel free to correct any errors and give your comments and suggestions. In other words… review! Ü

Chapter Three: The Argument and the Decision

As soon as Frodo Baggins had volunteered for, and been given, the task to take the Ring to Mordor, Sam Gamgee jumped up from the corner where he had been quietly sitting on the floor and cried, "But you won't send him off alone surely, Master!"

Unable to help himself, Legolas laughed. Elrond tried to look stern, but failed. He turned to the uninvited Hobbit and said with a smile, "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

The members of the Council, all of whom had been so grave until now, grinned as Sam blushed. There were a few who chuckled.

And then a female voice exclaimed, "Wait! I, too, shall go!"

Legolas could hardly believe his eyes as _Silmarwen _jumped out from a nearby bush, disheveled and wearing masculine garments that did not disguise her slender, very feminine figure. He leapt from his seat and strode over to her.

"What," he hissed, "in the name of the Valar, are you doing here? Who is with you?"

Silmarwen looked up into his stormy blue eyes, and then dropped her gaze. "I… I came alone," she admitted softly.

The inexplicable surge of gladness that went through Legolas at the sight of her gave way to blinding fury. "Have you gone mad? You rode all the way from Mirkwood to Rivendell by _yourself_?" He was shaking, not only with anger at her for doing something so foolish, but also with fear, as he pictured what might have happened to her while traveling the long and dangerous road to the House of Elrond. "Silmarwen, you could have gotten lost! You could have been attacked by Wargs and the heavens know what else! You could have _died. _What possessed you to come here?"

_I wanted to be with you. _"I wanted to see Imladris, that's all!"

Legolas clenched his fists at his sides, resisting the urge to wrap his hands around her lovely neck and cheerfully strangle her. "You disobeyed your father's orders, you stole your brother's clothes, and you risked your life, all because you wanted to go _sightseeing?_"

Silmarwen lifted her chin defiantly, willing herself not to let the tears pooling in her eyes fall. She had never seen her friend so outraged before, and that rage was directed at her. "How did you know I disobeyed my father's orders and stole my brother's clothes?"

"_Tarien_, Kelavan is the only Elf I know who comes closest to your size, and do you honestly expect me to believe that your father would give you his permission once he found out what you were planning to do?"

A telltale flush crept up her cheeks until her entire face was bright red with guilt. Legolas swore. "Your father does not know? You rode out of Mirkwood without telling anyone where you were going? Silmarwen, I could kill you now with a bright smile on my face!"

"And _I _could knock you out before you can take another step towards me!" she retorted hotly.

They glared at each other, eyes as blue as the ocean on a summer day boring into eyes like polished jade. It wasn't until Elrond cleared his throat that they realized that the whole Council was watching them in amazement.

"Lady Silmarwen," said the Lord of Rivendell, "I take it that Legolas is your sweetheart?"

"No!" Silmarwen and Legolas vehemently exclaimed at once.

Elrond's skeptical expression made it clear that he did not believe them. "I see," he said gravely. "Lady Silmarwen, perhaps you would like to sit down so we can discuss this---"

"There is no need for that, Lord Elrond," Legolas interrupted coolly. "I am taking the lady back home right this minute!"

"I am afraid you cannot do that, Legolas," said Gandalf the Gray. "We have much to talk about and many plans to make, and your presence is greatly required. Perhaps Lord Elrond might be so kind as to send escorts to ride with the lady back to Mirkwood?"

Elrond thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "That is a wise decision, Gandalf. I could ask---"

"No!" Silmarwen shouted. All eyes turned to her. Elrond appeared vaguely irritated at having been interrupted twice. She took a deep breath and proceeded to speak as calmly as possible. "I do not wish to go home. I have heard your lengthy discussion, and I realize that Middle-earth is in utmost peril. I would like to help in any way possible, which is why I will go with Frodo to Mordor."

"And of what use," asked Boromir, "can a woman be on such a dangerous journey?"

Silmarwen ignored him and turned pleading eyes to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, ever since I was a child, I have always wanted to do something that mattered, something that would validate my existence, and this is my chance. Please let me go."

The Lord of Rivendell stared at the courageous maiden standing before him, her messy hair the reddish gold color of the setting sun, her green eyes sparkling with defiance and hope, and he felt sheer admiration. She had a spirit as valiant as that of any warrior's. And it was with deepest regret that he shook his head and watched the light in her eyes disappear.

"I am sorry, Lady Silmarwen. As Boromir said, it is a dangerous journey and a gently-bred maiden, no matter how noble her intentions, will only be a hindrance to the Ringbearer."

"I know how to protect myself," argued Silmarwen desperately. "I can use a sword and shoot an arrow…"

This declaration startled a burst of laughter from Legolas who, despite his anger, remembered the last time his friend had wielded a sword; she had almost cut off her mother's head.

Silmarwen knew what he was thinking and, after a ferocious scowl in his direction, quickly amended, "Or at least I can learn. I am a fast learner."

"My decision has been made, child," said Elrond firmly. His voice was kind but stern, and the expression on his face told her that nothing would change his mind--- and it would be folly to even try to do so.

Silmarwen hung her head, biting her lip. She looked so dejected that Legolas' fury abated and he put his arm around her slender shoulders. "It is all right, _Tarien_," he murmured soothingly. "I am sure that Lord Elrond will allow you to stay here in Rivendell for a couple of months--- that is what you originally wanted, is it not? A chance to explore the Last Homely House?" He looked at Elrond questioningly.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I believe a stay in Imladris will console you, child. You are welcome to stay here for at least two months, and I shall send a message to your family so that they will not go out of their minds with worry."


End file.
